The Rising Storm
by Serendipity321
Summary: Two kits are born in MountainClan, named Stormkit and Echokit. Their lives are as normal as any kit could get, until one of the kits get stolen in a NightClan raid, and they must face an important decision. Someone close to the kits dies, and Stormkit learns of the prophecy she must fulfill. So, what will happen to the two young kits? I won't tell you here, so read to find out.
1. Prologue- The Prophecy

**Me: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it! (turns to kits) Now, which one of you would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Stormkit: Oooh! Me! Me!**

**Me: Go ahead, Stormkit!**

**Stormkit: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her own characters.**

**Me: Good job, Stormkit! (Gives her a star sticker)**

**Stormkit: YAY! Wait, what is this thing?**

**Me: Oh, and one last thing: You can skip the allegiances if you want. They're pretty long and not really that important. :)**

* * *

Allegiances:

Mountainclan

Leader: Amberstar- red mottled she-cat with stunning amber eyes

Deputy: Moonclaw- lean silvery gray tom

Medicine cat: Ravenwing- white tom with a black tail, muzzle, ears, and flash on his chest

Warriors

Morningheart- handsome black, orange, and golden tom

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Russetclaw- dark ginger she-cat with peircing green eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Oneclaw- light ginger and cream tabby tom with one claw on one of his paws

Brindleclaw- irritable tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Freezepaw

Shadowfoot- ginger she-cat with striking black paws

Creampool- light cream tom

Apprentices

Freezepaw- pure white she-cat with blazing green eyes

Ashpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Waterpaw- blue-gray she-cat

Queens

Mintleaf- dark gray tabby, expecting Redfoot's kits

Snowfall- pretty white she-cat with small paws (Kits: Stormkit- dark gray tabby she-kit with deep blue eyes and blue-gray spots, Echokit- Pitch-black she-kit with bright green eyes)

Elders

Poppytail- reddish she-cat

Tallfoot- tall orange tom

NightClan

Leader: Twistedstar- brown tabby tom with a twisted tail and one eye missing

Deputy: Lizardtooth- tawny-colored tabby tom with a hooked tooth

Apprentice: Rockpaw

Medicine cat: Cloverfoot- light brown tom with a white underbelly, tail, and feet

Apprentice: Treepaw

Warriors

Frozengaze- dark brown and black tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Smokewing- smoky gray she-cat

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Dovefall- gray she-cat

Dashstripe- light ginger tom with darker ginger tabby spots and white paws

Solclaw- tortoiseshell tom

Darkrose- glossy black she-cat

Brightfeather- pale gray she-cat

Blackspider- pitch-black tom with red markings on his flank

Apprentices

Yellowpaw- black tom with unusual bright yellow feet

Rockpaw- light brown tabby tom

Treepaw- pale gray tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

Birdpaw- pretty light brown tabby she-cat

Queens

Stonesong- pretty gray tabby she-cat

Kits: Rainkit (blue-gray she-cat), Shatterkit (white tom), and Craterkit (reddish brown tabby tom)

Quilltail- dark gray she-cat with white tail and underbelly, expecting Frozengaze's kits

Elders

Mouse- black and gray tabby tom, formerly a loner

Suntail- golden brown tabby

Prologue

Ravenwing's POV

I looked up at the rising moon. It was full, but I wasn't going to the gathering. I followed the path I had known so well, the one that all medicine cats have taken one way or another. Even some cats who aren't medicine cats have come here to communicate with StarClan.

I climbed down the dimpled pathway until I reached a huge cave. A waterfall roared in front of me. To my left and right, mist wove around the worn walls of the cave. If you look hard enough, you can see the gleam of gems. MarshClan sometimes come in here and take the gems so that they can decorate their dens.

Mist wove around my paws as I stepped to a small beam of light, just big enough for a cat to sit in. I stepped in the beam, and immediately I could hear the spirits of my ancestors. Small blue spots of light chased each other around. One stopped by me, and I could just make out a cat's face. The cat's eyes were bright and full of life and love, and her face- it was the most beautiful I had ever seen. She put her chin on my head, and I immediately felt sleepy. I curled up and went to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a beautiful place. I was in a clearing surrounded by trees that changed from all the seasons in a matter of seconds. The grass was long, lush and green, and the sky was a midnight blue dotted with stars.

"Hello, Ravenwing."

I jumped and whirled around. A dark gray tabby she-cat stood there. I relaxed as I recognized her face.

"Cinderfoot! " I purred and dipped my head in greeting.

She was the old medicine cat of FrostClan. We met at a gathering and have been friends ever since.

She smiled and purred in response.

"I've received a prophecy, and have been directed to give it to you."

"Okay, let's hear it," I mewed.

"When the sun has left, the storm will rise and defeat the twisted Clan."

"Wait-what's that supposed to mean?" I yowled in protest.

"I cannot tell you. I'm sorry."

Blackness edged my vision as the dream faded away.

"Wait! What does it mean?" I had to know!

The black filled my vision as I fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 1- Just the Beginning

**Me: Hey guys! This is kind of a short chapter. **

**Stormkit: That doesn't matter! **

**Me: Why, thanks, Stormkit! Now, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Stormkit: YAY! Serendipity321 doesn't-**

**Then, Echokit comes and whacks Stormkit in the face with her awesome ninja moves. **

**Echokit: Yep. She doesn't own warriors, just her own characters. **

**Me:** **_Very_** **good job, Echokit! Now, you get a sticker! (Places star sticker on Echokit's forehead) **

**Echokit: YAY! I'm Echostar now! **

* * *

Chapter 1, Stormkit's POV

"Tag! You're it!"

I whirled around just in time to see a pitch-black kit running away from me.

"Echokit! You know I hate tag!" I protested, but she was already gone. I sighed and raced after her.

Dust billowing around me, I used my sheer speed to catch up to Echokit and tackle her.

"Stormkit! Get off of me!" Echokit wailed in defeat.

"Okay, okay," I laughed, and started to release my grip. Echokit pushed up with all her strength. Taken by surprise, I toppled over and she pinned me down.

"Haha! Got you!" She cackled.

"Okay, okay. Now get offa me."

The she-cat leaped off of me (finally!) and smirked at me.

"What?" I tilted my head confusedly.

"Oh-nothin'."

That was the weird thing about my sister- she was always planning something mischievous. You had to watch out for her.

"Are you kits done?"

A lean silver tom came up to us.

"Moonclaw!" We both shouted, and tackled him.

If you don't know already, Moonclaw is my dad and the deputy of MountainClan. He was actually part of a group of loners as a kit. When his mother died, he came to find us. Then he became one of the best warriors around.

"Alright, alright. Get offa me!" He laughed.

I jumped off of his squishy belly, hearing an oof from the skinny silver tom.

"Moonclaw! Over here!" My mom, Snowfall, called to him.

"Snowfall," he purred, and nuzzled her.

"Eew!" Echokit whispered. I suppressed a laugh as she pretended to vomit in disgust.

"How have things been going?" The white she-cat asked.

"I've got so much stuff to do, it isn't even funny. I've overheard some NightClan warriors by the border saying that Twistedstar was planning another raid." I could now see dark bags under his eyes.

"Oh, I hope not! He was forced to stop seasons ago!"

"Well, you can never be too careful. Anyways, I've got to get going. Amberstar's expecting me." The silver tom trotted away towards the leader's den.

All of a sudden, I could hear thundering pawsteps heading this way.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Echokit. She tilted her ears towards the entrance to camp.

"I hear it too!" She gasped.

"Who do you think it is?" I whispered to her.

A small gray tabby raced into camp.

"Ashpaw!" Mintleaf, her mother, dashed over to her.

"It's... It's Night-NightClan," she gasped for air, her flanks heaving in exhaustion, and fell over. I could see a long scratch going from her shoulder to her tail.

"You heard Ashpaw! Prepare for battle!" Amberstar, the Clan leader, yowled, her amber eyes flashing with rage.

"Stormkit! Echokit! Get over here!" Snowfall yowled, grabbing both of us by our scruffs.

Then, I heard the battle cry.

"NightClan, ATTACK!"


	3. Chapter 2- The Attack

**Me: Hey fellow warrior cat nerds! Serendipity321 here again. **

**Moonclaw: Will I get a star if I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Why, of course, Moonclaw! **

**Moonclaw: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her own characters.**

**Me: Good job! (Places sticker on Moonclaw's tail) **

**Moonclaw: Thanks! Wait-where is it? (Chases tail to try to see it) **

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**Echokit: Back to the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2, Stormkit's POV

Stormkit's POV

"I've got you now!"

"No! Stop! Put me down!" I yowled in terror as the NightClan warrior picked me up.

"Never," he sneered, and started heading towards the entrance to the Clan.

"Help! Help!" I screamed.

"Stormkit!"

Something slammed into my tormentor, and I landed away from him with a thud. I saw a silver tom sizing up the dark brown tabby that had tried to kidnap me. Moonclaw!

"Well, well. Look who it is." The tabby spoke with pure hatred in his voice.

"Twistedstar. So nice to see you," Moonclaw growled sarcastically.

"Aww! Are you saving your cute little kit friend? That should have been MINE in the first place!" Twistedstar's voice was dripping with poison.

"Well, now Snowfall is my mate. Get over it," Moonclaw mewed cooly. Twistedstar gave a yowl of fury and leaped onto Moonclaw. He disappeared in a flurry of teeth and claws. Blood spattered my muzzle. Silver and brown blurred together as they both fought fiercely. Then the tabby pinned down Moonclaw. The silver tom fought to get up, but the tabby was bigger and stronger.

"Now you're going to pay, for what you did to me!" He snarled, and raised an unsheathed paw. Moonclaw's eyes widened as he realized what his archenemy was going to do.

"No! Moonclaw!" I yowled.

The tabby took his claw and cut open a huge gash in Moonclaw's belly. Blood pooled around the tom, staining the ground red. I felt sick to my stomach as he gave a strangled cry.

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing! Help! We need help!" I screamed. The white and black tom didn't seem to hear me.

"You're going to regret this!" Moonclaw choked.

I needed to get help!

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" I wailed. I could see him over by the nursery, helping a dark ginger she-cat back to the medicine den. I sprinted as fast as I could to the tom. I was almost there when I bumped into a tan tabby. He looked up, blood staining his muzzle, evilly at me. He was standing over the lifeless body of Creampool. He took a step towards me threateningly.

"No, no, please!" I begged him. He smirked and leaped. I skittered to the right in fear, and the tom slid on the hard floor.

Where's Ravenwing?! For a scary moment, I couldn't see him. Then I spotted him nearing the entrance to the medicine den.

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" I yowled. The medicine cat looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" He asked.

"It's Moonclaw! He's hurt!" I told him.

"Where?" He leapt to his feet.

"Follow me!" I ran back through the thick of battle to Moonclaw. Ravenwing grabbed some cobwebs and feverishly placed them on his belly to stop the bleeding. I stood there for what seemed like forever until the tom stepped back from him with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Stormkit," he muttered.

"No," I breathed.

I ran to his side. He was still alive, but even I could tell he wasn't going to make it. He smiled at me, and brushed my face with his paw.

"Stormkit, I'm sorry I won't be there for you when you fulfill the prophecy."

Prophecy?

"Know that I love you and Echokit. And Snowfall, too," he breathed, his voice fading.

"No. Moonclaw! No! Don't leave me!" I wailed to him.

"It is my time, my daughter. I'm sorry." His fur started to turn bluish as his spirit rose from his body.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" I yowled.

"When the sun has left, the storm will rise and defeat the twisted Clan," he whispered to me.

Then the gleam in his eyes faded.

And he was gone.

The moon rose high in the sky as Amberstar stood on the High Ledge.

"As you all may know, Moonclaw and Creampool are dead." Sad murmurs arose from the crowd.

"Moonclaw was a great deputy, but now it is time for someone to take his place." Amberstar paused to let it sink in.

"Shadowfoot, would you like to be the new deputy of MountainClan?"

A dark ginger she-cat with striking black paws stood up in surprise.

"Yes, Amberstar! I would love to be your deputy," Shadowfoot purred.

"Then that settles it. Shadowfoot is the new deputy!" Amberstar yowled in joy.

"Shadowfoot! Shadowfoot! Shadowfoot!" The Clan called in pride.

"I just know you'll be a great deputy," I heard Amberstar say.

"Storm-Stormkit!"

Snowfall sprinted up to me, tears staining her fur.

"What's wrong?" I was also grief-stricken, but something was wrong-terribly wrong.

"Echokit is missing!" She wailed.


	4. Chapter 3- The Kidnapping

**Me: Hello again, my little MinionClan! Long chappie this time. **

**Stormkit: (Weeping) MY DADDY JUST DIED! **

**Me: Aww! I'm sorry! Do you want a star to cheer you up?**

**Stormkit: YES YES YES YES YES**

**Me: Only if you say the disclaimer! **

**Stormkit: Serendipity- AAAHHH! **

**Moonclaw has just dumped a huge bucket of freezing cold water onto Stormkit! **

**Moonclaw: Serendipity321 doesn't- AAAHH! **

**Now Echokit has used her awesome ninja moves to whack him in the face and cover his mouth with his OWN tail! **

**Echokit: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her- **

**Snowfall: What are you guys doing over here?**

**Echokit: Mom! I was in the middle of the disclaimer! **

**Snowfall: What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: You get a star if you say it! **

**Snowfall: Ooh! Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her own characters! **

**Me: Yay! Good job! Now you get a star! (Puts it on her nose) **

**Snowfall: Oh, cool! What does it look like? (Goes all cross-eyed to see it)**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAH THIS IS GOING ON CATBOOK! (takes pictures of Snowfall cross-eyed)**

**Snowfall: What's Catbook?**

* * *

Chapter 3, Stormkit's POV

I thumped painfully against my mom's chest over and over as she sprinted to the nursery. I know that I shouldn't be complaining, as she was trying to save my life, but it was seriously painful!

I could hear pawsteps behind us, and hot breath on my scruff. Every kit knew the story of NightClan: when Twistedstar became leader, he started raids on the MountainClan camp to steal kits for his Clan. Then he actually kidnapped the deputy of the Clan and tried to get him to fight for him. The deputy got away, and Twistedstar was forced to stop the raids.

The pawsteps got closer. Then, I felt something slam against my mom, and Stormkit and I went flying through the air. I wailed as I felt my scruff roughly grabbed by another warrior. I craned my neck to see who it was. It was a tom I didn't recognize, a black and dark brown tabby. His icy blue eyes gleamed in victory.

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" I yowled in terror. I wouldn't go with this unworthy NightClan warrior!

I saw my sister across the clearing, also carried by a dark brown tabby. I could tell he was also NightClan.

"No! I will not let you take us away!" I screamed, and raked my tiny claws against his chest. He laughed, unfazed, and clouted me on the side of the head. Then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a strange, misty pine forest. It was almost pitch-black from the trees blocking out the sun, and mud squelched beneath my paws. I was in a strange pile of kits, and all of them were strangely still. I sniffed one cautiously, and recoiled at the stench.

These kits were dead!

I felt sick to my stomach. They must have thought I was dead too, or else I wouldn't be here. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe I could sneak of of camp, with my pitch-black fur I could be unseen.

I cautiously took a step outside this strange den. Cats of every pelt color and size milled around the camp. One light ginger tom was eating a frog! "Eeeew!" I cried out in disgust. I covered my mouth with my tail, but it was too late. The same black-and-brown tom that had taken me away grabbed me roughly by the scruff, not caring where he bit down. I cried out in pain, and the tom smirked. I squirmed around, trying to get out of his grip, but he bit down harder and I was forced to stop.

Hundreds of cats stared at me, and most of them had contempt in their eyes. I was almost glad when he carried me into a damp cave-like den. He let go of me and I landed with a thud. I whirled around at him and bared my teeth, my hackles raised. I let my claws slide out and made my eyes narrow to slits.

"You've got guts, kit, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you go," he cackled.

"And why shouldn't you?" I returned.

"Break it up, you two." An absolutely HUGE dark brown tabby growled. My confidence all but melted when I saw him. I flattened my ears and tried to slink into the corner.

"Why- why am I here?" I squeaked.

The tabby laughed, a horrible sound that sounded like crows screeching.

"Because I want you in the Clan. You have promise, kit."

Really? He wanted me in his Clan?

"Your sister would've been with you, but Moonclaw saved her," he snarled.

Stormkit got away! I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"But- who are you?" I questioned him.

"I am Twistedstar, the all-powerful leader of this Clan!" Twistedstar turned to show his strangely twisted tail.

"You are a part of NightClan now. This is your new home!" The brown and black tom purred.

What? No! This couldn't be! I wanted to be with Snowfall and Stormkit and Moonclaw! Why did this have to happen?

"Come with me. We will make you an apprentice right now to celebrate!" Twistedstar flicked his tail.

"What?" I squeaked.

"You are going to become an apprentice today! Didn't you hear me?" He growled.

"Uh... ye-yes." I turned and followed him out of the den.

"Let all those old enough to fight come to the High Tree for a Clan meeting!"

I gulped and sat down by the High Tree. I could see Twistedstar very high up in the tree, looking down at the Clan.

"She-cats and toms of StarClan, I present you a new apprentice of NightClan." He paused to let it sink in.

"Echokit, would you please climb up the tree."

I gulped as I saw how high the tree was.

"Do- do I have to climb it?" I squeaked nervously. Some cats behind me snorted in amusement.

"You can do it. I'll come down a little bit more." Twistedstar climbed down some branches gracefully, and reached a paw out to me. I reached my tiny paw as far as it could go, and the huge tom pulled me up.

"This kit has what it takes to be NightClan. One special tom will mentor this young she-cat."

"Frozengaze, would you please climb the tree with us."

My stomach dropped as I saw who it was. It was that black-and-brown tabby who stole me! My hackles raised as he sat down next to me.

"Now this kit will receive her apprentice name. Echokit, you will now be known as Echopaw. May Frozengaze pass on his fighting skills to you."

"Now, would you do the honors?" Twistedstar dipped his head to Frozengaze.

The tabby unsheathed a claw, and scratched a long line from my shoulder to my tail. I yowled in pain, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Twistedstar roll his eyes.

"Echopaw! Echopaw!" The cats cheered.

Blood dripped down from my long wound. It was sure to turn into a scar. I'm pretty sure it's like that on purpose, to forever mark me as NightClan. I want to be MountainClan. Not in this evil Clan!

I held my breath and leaped down from the tree. Surprisingly, I landed on my feet.

"Hey, Echopaw!"

A black tom came towards me.

"Uh, hi..." I didn't know his name!

"It's Yellowpaw." He showed me his feet, which were the brightest yellow I've ever seen.

"Okay, then, hi, Yellowpaw!" I giggled.

"Would you like to see the apprentice den?" He asked sheepishly.

"Uh... sure." I followed him to a small den with moss overhanging it.

"She-cats first," he teased.

I ignored it and walked inside. Two cats, one tom and one she-cat, were already sitting there.

"Oh, hi! You're Echopaw, right?" The she-cat, which was a light brown tabby, asked.

"Yep. What's your name?" I'm getting good at this!

"I'm Birdpaw, this is Rockpaw." She gestured her tail to another light brown tabby.

"Sup." The tom yawned and went to sleep.

"Don't mind him, he's just tired. Well, it's getting pretty late. We should go to bed."

"Really? I can't see anything through the pine trees!" I laughed.

"You get used to it." She gave a huge yawn.

Which den should I sleep in? I searched for one that wasn't taken.

"Hey! Sleep by me!" Yellowpaw pointed to one right next to him that was open.

"Thanks!" I purred, and curled up to go to sleep.

I think I may like it here.


	5. Chapter 4- The Clan Meeting

**Me: Hey my little MinionClan! Serendipity 321 here. **

**Snowfall: Helloooo, humans! What's it like in the human world? **

**Me: Uhh... Snowfall? They can't hear you. They're only reading your words. **

**Snowfall: Aww! **

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone at the same time: MEMEMEMEMEME I WANNA DO IT!**

**Me: Jeez, calm down! **

**Echopaw: I just turned into an apprentice, so I think I deserve the disclaimer rights. **

**Me: Go ahead, Echopaw. **

**Echopaw: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her own characters. **

**Me: Wow, nobody put up a fight today! Here's your sticker. **

**Echopaw: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY (Jumping up and down and all around and upside down)**

**Me: How do you jump upside down?! This HAS to go on Cattube! (Youtube in cat world, in case you didn't know)**

**Echopaw: What's Cattube?**

* * *

Chapter 4, Echopaw's POV

I crouched down low in the long grass, my focus on a large frog hopping around. I made sure that my paws slid over the pine needles so that I made almost no sound. I got within 3 feet of it and pounced. The stupid frog practically jumped in my mouth as I delivered the killing bite.

"Great job, Echopaw!" Frozengaze purred.

"Thanksh!" I replied, my voice muffled by the frog.

"Next time, though, keep your tail down lower. Plenty of lizards could see the tail and scuttled away." I nodded my head in understanding and followed him back to camp.

The strange pine forest had become familiar in the three moons since I had gotten here. NightClan was not so bad. It was different, but I loved it. I was now proud of the scar that I had gotten from Frozengaze. The cats were nice here, once you got to know them. Yellowpaw was now my best friend. He was actually kind of handsome...

"Echopaw! Did you hear anything I just said?"

Frozengaze looked at me expectantly.

"Uhhh... No..." My pelt burned with embarrassment.

"I said, Twistedstar has called a meeting." He walked away from me into camp. I put my frog on the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to Yellowpaw.

"We are going to attack MountainClan!" Twistedstar yowled.

"What? No!" I stood up in outrage.

"Excuse me?" Twistedstar aimed his deadly gaze at me.

"I'm saying we shouldn't. MountainClan is strong, and they will want to take me back to their Clan." I stood bravely.

Twistedstar considered my reasoning.

"Let's have the cats decide. Whoever would like to fight yowl."

A deafening yowl came from the majority of cats. My stomach dropped, as I knew we would have to fight.

"Very well, then. We will fight in three days and take over MountainClan!" He yowled.

No! This couldn't be possible! I would have to fight against my birth Clan! What if I meet Moonclaw or Snowfall in battle? Or even Stormkit, if she's an apprentice yet.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not looking so good." Yellowpaw looked at me in concern.

"Yep, I'm fine," I lied. I haven't been feeling good at all for the past week.

"You should go to sleep. It'll make you feel better." He took me to the apprentice den, and I curled up in my den. Surprisingly, Yellowpaw curled up against me. I buried my muzzle in his fur and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5- Echopaw's Decision

**Me: HELLOOOO, PEOPLE! Serendipity321 here. What's up?  
**

**Moonclaw: Very good! **

**Me: WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! **

**Moonclaw: I did. Starclan let me come down here to do the disclaimer! **

**Me: Really? You want to do it that much? **

**Moonclaw: Yep. **

**Stormkit: OOOHHH I WANNA DO IT CAN I DO IT**

**Me: Uhh... Moonclaw came all the way from StarClan to do it... **

**Echopaw: OOOHH I WANNA DO IT CAN I DO IT?  
**

**Me: I just said, Moonclaw came all the way from StarClan... **

**Snowfall: OOOHHH I WANNA DO IT CAN I DO IT?  
**

**Me: I just said-**

**Twistedstar: OOOOHHH I WANNA DO IT CAN I DO IT?  
**

**Me: How did you get here?**

**Firestar: OOOHHH I WANNA DO IT CAN I DO IT?  
**

**Me: Uhhh... this is getting kind of weird...**

**Nyan Cat: OOOHHHH I WANNA DO IT CAN I DO IT?**

**Me: OMG. Am I hallucinating or something?**

**Moonclaw: (Quickly) Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her own characters! (Gets tackled by Stormkit, Echopaw, Snowfall, Twistedstar, Firestar, and Nyan Cat**

**Me: HAHAHAHAH I GOT THE WHOLE THING ON VIDEO I'VE GOTTA PUT THIS ON CATTUBE!**

* * *

Chapter 5, Stormpaw's POV

It's been 3 moons since Echokit went missing.

I'll bet she's being held prisoner and they're doing horrible things to her. Or maybe they've tried to get her to join their Clan.

I had to get her back.

Well, anyways, I'm an apprentice now. My mentor's the deputy. She's pretty nice. I had been working really hard on my battle skills for my plan. I'm planning to rescue Echokit and bring her back.

Now is the time.

I gingerly stepped over a white apprentice called Freezepaw. She's seriously crabby. You have to be careful with her. If you so much as step on her tail-tip, she'll rake your claws across your pelt. I've had that happen before. Trust me, it's not fun at all.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I exited the den. I slunk past Amberstar's den in the middle of the camp. Moonlight bathed my pelt, turning it silver.

I froze as I heard movement from inside her den. Amberstar poked her head outside the den. Heart pounding, I froze, hoping she wouldn't see me. I sat there for what seemed like moons. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, and went back into her den. I sighed in relief and raced outside the camp.

-I crouched in the shadows, almost flattening myself to the ground as I slunk into NightClan territory. This made me uneasy. The pine trees looked menacing and the shadows were long. A freezing breeze came from the inside of the forest.

Should I go? I could always get Shadowfoot to make a patrol so we could get her back...

No. I came here for a reason. I had to save her myself.

I took a deep breath. I just couldn't get myself to go into the forest.

When I count to three, I'll force myself to go into the territory.

One. I thought about Moonclaw's death. NightClan was responsible! Two. Moonclaw's death had made my mother grieve almost every moment of her day.

Three. Lastly, I thought about Echokit.

Now.

I sprinted from cover as fast as I could to the forest. I breathed a sigh of relief as my paws touched pine needles.

I was in the forest.

This place was scary! Mist was everywhere, and pine trees covered up the sun. I shivered as a cold breeze swept through the territory. It brought the scent of pine to my nose. This must be what NightClan cats smell like. I was getting close.

Finally, I got to the entrance to the camp. Two pine trees bent at an angle so that it made a lowercase N. I could do this. I'll sneak past the warriors and get Echokit.

I took a deep breath and entered the camp.

"Echokit!" I hissed. My sister's bright green eyes flew open in the darkness.

"Stormkit?" She breathed in disbelief.

"It's Stormpaw now," I corrected.

"What-what are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Rescuing you!"

"What?" I could hear her trying to stifle her laughter.

"Don't you want to come home?"

Silence.

"I-I want to stay here. I like it here."

What? She wanted to stay here? In this murky old place?

"I came all this way to rescue you, and you don't want to go home?" I was dumbfounded.

"I'm already home."

Somebody shifted in the den.

"Echopaw, who are you talking to?" A tom's voice broke through the silence.

"Uh- nobody, Yellowpaw. You must be imagining things."

"What? You've got yourself a tom, too?" Anger started to build up. I come all this way just to find out she loves it here?

"Just-leave! Before somebody finds you!" She hissed, and started pushing me out of the den.

"What are you doing?" I spit at her. I could hardly make my voice low.

"Who's that?" Cats started to emerge from the dens.

"Go!" Echopaw shoved me. I was forced to run and she pushed me towards the entrance to camp. I made it out just in the nick of time as a huge black and brown tom came out of his den.

"I'm sorry, Stormpaw."

Then Echopaw had left me.

Just like Moonclaw.


	7. Chapter 6- The Second Attack

**Me: Hello, my little MinionClan! **

**Stormpaw: What's MinionClan?**

**Me: The people reading this fan fiction! **

**Stormpaw: Whoa! They can read my words?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Stormpaw: Whoa! That's so cool! Can I say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure! **

**Stormpaw: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just her own characters. **

**Me: Good job, Stormpaw! (But little do I know that the STICKERS HAVE RUN OUT! DUN DUN DUN!) **

**Stormpaw: Your stickers have run out! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Me: I'm sorry, Stormpaw! Maybe Echopaw stole them all for herself...**

**Stormpaw: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Charges at Echopaw)**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA I'VE GOTTA POST THIS ON CATTUBE!**

**Snowfall: That's getting old. **

**Me: Yeah, it is.**

* * *

Chapter 6, Echopaw's POV

"There has been a change of plans. Some of us will invade FrostClan, others will invade MarshClan, and some other cats will invade MountainClan," Twistedstar bellowed.

What? At this rate, Twistedstar may take over the Clans!

Nah, that's a stupid idea. He wouldn't do that.

"The patrol for FrostClan will be Lizardtooth, Smokewing, Dashstripe, Solclaw, and Craterpaw." Craterpaw had just been named an apprentice a moon ago, along with his brother Shatterpaw and sister Rainpaw.

"The MarshClan patrol will be Dovefall, Darkrose, Brightfeather, Birdpaw, Shatterpaw, and Yellowpaw."

"Good luck!" I whispered to the black tom. He grinned and disappeared in the sea of cats.

"And, finally, the MountainClan patrol will be Echopaw, Blackspider, Stonesong, Rainpaw, Rockpaw, Frozengaze, and I." I couldn't help but notice that he called my name first.

"Now, let's move!" He leaped down from his perch and flicked his twisted tail for us to follow.

Everything looked so familiar. There was the spot where Stormpaw and I had played in as kits. The tall grass felt almost strange, but natural at the same time beneath my paws. We passed by the "famous" birch tree where, supposedly, the ancient WindClan leader, Mountainstar, founded MountainClan.

"Echopaw!" Frozengaze hissed in my ear, snapping me back to the present.

"What?"

"Pay attention! Twistedstar said to get ready to attack." I was so deep in thought that I didn't even see that we were at the entrance to camp. Familiar smells wafted out. I could hear voices of some of the cats inside.

"NightClan! Attack!" I was jostled out of my thoughts and I blindly leaped after the warriors into the air. I landed onto a tortoiseshell tom. His name was Morningheart, I think. I unsheathed my claws and raked them down his spine. Morningheart yowled in pain and tried to throw me off. I dug my claws into his skin and held on. He started to fall-or so I thought. He rolled onto the ground, throwing me off, then leaped up and landed heavily on top of me. His fangs bared close to my face, and I tried not to flinch.

Then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Echokit? Is that you?"

"Well, it's Echopaw now."

Morningheart backed off of me. I scrambled to my feet.

"Come back with us! You can see Snowfall and Stormpaw again." Morningheart's voice was hopeful.

"I-I'm sorry, Morningheart. I've already chosen NightClan." The tom's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He bared his teeth in anger.

"You want to be part of a murderer's Clan? Where they'll turn you into a murderer too?" He took a step towards me.

"Echopaw!" A cry came behind me. Frozengaze was battling three cats at once.

"Coming, Frozengaze!" I turned away from Morningheart and helped the huge tabby. I swung and clawed and bit at the three cats, not letting myself see their faces. They were sure to recognize me. Even with my scar, I still looked mostly the same. I looked around at the battle raging around me. We were almost losing. Blackspider was being tackled by a smaller gray warrior, but the warrior was strong nonetheless.

"Can you manage them?" I hissed to Frozengaze, and dodged a high swipe.

"I'll be fine." As if to prove his point, he leaped onto a light cream-and-white tom. I turned away from him and raced to help Blackspider.

"I've got your back!" I told him, and leaped into action. I dodged the cat's low swipe and leaped on her back. She hissed and bucked to throw me off. Blackspider leaped on the cat and together we brought down the powerful warrior.

"I've got her! Go help Rockpaw!" I said to Blackspider through clenched teeth. He nodded and raced off to help the brown apprentice.

I flipped the cat over on her back.

Then I realized who it was.

"Stormpaw?" I gasped.

"Echopaw! Let go of me!" She growled. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"No." I mewed coldly. Stormpaw's eyes widened.

"What? But-but I'm your sister!" She stammered.

"We're in different Clans now. I'm sorry." Then I unsheathed my claws and raked her stomach.

I'm sorry, Stormpaw. I'm not part of your Clan anymore. We have to move on sometime, right? I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. Please understand me, Stormpaw. Please.

"Get your claws off of my daughter!" A furious, hissing ball of anger crashed into me. I fought to get up, but the warrior was too big and strong. Something about the warrior looked familiar. Same white fur, same small paws as...

"Snowfall?" I gasped. My mom's eyes widened.

"Look! Look at what you did to your own sister!" She stood aside so I could see.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

Stormpaw was lying in a scary, huge pool of blood. Even from here I could see that my cuts went deep. Blood oozed from her wounds.

"Stormpaw..." I backed away from my sister, horrified at what I had just done. I looked down at my paws. They were stained bright red.

I had to get away from all this.

I turned and started to sprint away from the camp.

"Echopaw! What are you doing?" The harsh voice of Frozengaze cut through my horrified thoughts. I ignored him and kept on running.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run any more. By then, I had come across this strange cave. It had a huge hole in the top, letting in sun- well, moonlight now. I stumbled into it, exhausted. It was a huge cave, with a waterfall on one side and jagged holes in the other side. Something gleamed in one of the holes, but I was too tired to look closer.

I saw a beam of light in the middle. Curious, I walked into the beam. I began to feel even more tired than I already am (I'm not sure how this is possible) and I curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke, I was in a huge clearing. The long grass brushed against my fur. A midnight blue sky glittered above me.

_Where was I?_

"Echopaw." I whirled around to see a skinny silver warrior. I looked like- but it couldn't be...

"Moonclaw? I gasped. He nodded and brushed his tail across my cheek.

"You're... _dead?" _Moonclaw nodded.

"It's okay, Echopaw," he purred soothingly.

"But- what killed you?"

"Twistedstar." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" He would never do that!  
"We are arch-enemies. When we were young, Twistedstar lived in MountainClan. He started to fall for Snowfall, but I loved her too. We fought over her, but eventually I won her heart. Twistedstar was furious. He swore revenge. But, there's one crucial reason why I brought you here." His next words stunned me.

"I'm not your father."


	8. Chapter 7- Not My Father

**Twistedstar: Hello, my little MinionClan! (Cackles) **

**Me: YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME! Also, MinionClan is ****_mine _****to control...**

**Twistedstar: Whatever. Anyways, can I say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Fine. **

**Twistedstar: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. **

**Me: Nice! I never thought of that before! Do you want a star?**

**Twistedstar: I'm an evil overlord. I don't do stickers. **

**Me: Come on! You know you want one! **

**Twistedstar: Fine, I'll take one. **

**Me: (Hands Twistedstar a sticker)**

**Twistedstar: Woah! This is SO COOL! (Goes crazy about the sticker)**

**Snowfall: Don't say it... don't say it...**

**Me: OMG THIS IS HILARIOUS I'VE GOTTA PUT IT ON CATTUBE!  
**

**Snowfall: (Sigh) She said it...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Echopaw's POV

_I'm not your father._

The words reverberated around my head.

But who was my real dad? The dream had ended before Moonclaw could say who, leaving me to wonder.

It was about moonhigh when I decided that I should head back. I can't stay away from my troubles forever. So I started heading back. I felt a sense of dread for what would meet me when I got there.

Before I knew it, I was at the NightClan border. Grass changed to pine needles under my paws, and the scent of heather changed to the scent to pine. My exhausted paws finally took me to the entrance to camp. I walked under the n-shaped trees and into camp.

Cats looked up in surprise as I entered camp, most of them with relief in their eyes. I could tell we lost the fight because of the defeated looks on all the cats' faces. I scouted out Yellowpaw by the fresh-kill pile, and halfheartedly gnawed on a frog.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been gone for most of the night, and you look like something's bothering you," he mewed. I was about to answer him when a harsh voice cut through.

"Something's bothering _me_, too." The brown-and-black pelt of Frozengaze loomed over me.

"I saw you attacking a warrior, and you had her, too. Then another cat says something to you and you run away. _You ran away like a cowardly __kittypet!_" He bared his teeth just inches from my face.

"I-I'm sorry I ran. I just hurt someone I knew and I overreacted," I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well, you'd better be sorry. I'm going to talk to Twistedstar to see what _he_ thinks." The huge tom stomped away from me.

"It's okay, Echopaw. He's always a little harsh." Yellowpaw put his tail on my back comfortingly, but I pulled away.

"Stop! Just stop saying everything is okay! Because it's not!" I spit at him and ran to the apprentice den, where I could be alone.

* * *

_I was in the MountainClan camp, standing on the High Ledge. I looked around at my former home. Hundreds of cats milled around the camp. A yellowish she-cat burst out of the nursery, saying something urgently to a silvery tom. Moonclaw. __The two cats disappeared inside of the nursery. I glided down in my strange dream into the den. _

_Moonclaw stood by a snowy white she-cat. I could tell that it was Snowfall from her small paws. _

_"You can do this, Snowfall!" Moonclaw was giving Snowfall encouragement. Was she... kitting? Okay, this dream is getting a little weird. _

_After awhile, there were two kits suckling at her belly. For a second, they were a mirror image of Twistedstar, right down to their twisted tails. Then, their tails straightened out, and one was black, and the other was a stormy gray. _

_Wait... that's us! Stormpaw and I! But we looked exactly like Twistedstar..._

_Wait a second. _Twistedstar.

_Twistedstar was our father! _


	9. Chapter 8- Falling in Love

**Me: Hey everybody! Serendipity321 here again. Since all the cats seem tired from the battle two chappies ago, I'm gonna do the disclaimer! **

**Me: I don't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. Ok, enough about the disclaimer! Read the chappie! It's another Echopaw POV. I'm doing too many of those XD**

* * *

Chapter 8, Echopaw's POV

I woke with a start. I had the most awful nightmare where I dreamed that Twistedstar was our dad.

_"That wasn't a nightmare! It was a message from StarClan!" _A voice hissed behind me. I whirled around in surprise, but nobody was there.

This is getting weird. First I have a nightmare, now I'm hearing things. I sighed and stretched out my tired legs.

But maybe it wasn't a nightmare, like "the voice" said. Maybe it was more than a nightmare.

"All cats old enough to fight meet here by the High Tree!" Twistedstar bellowed.

Why was he calling another meeting? It was probably to send _another _battle patrol to attack MountainClan. I groaned and walked out of the den, to the huge tree, and sat next to Yellowpaw. Then last night came back to me. I immediately felt guilty that I had hurt his feelings.

"Cats of NightClan, there are two young cats who will be turned from an apprentice into a warrior!"

I stood up in surprise. This was the last thing I was expecting.

"Yellowpaw and Echopaw, you are the two lucky cats!" Pride gleamed in his eyes as he looked down at us.

"What? But-but I ran away from the battle..." I mewed confusedly.

"That doesn't matter. Every cat makes mistakes sometimes. Even me," He purred. All the dread I've been feeling, all the guilt about running away, everything, immediately evaporated. A relieved purr broke out of my mouth.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me!" I almost yowled in ecstasy. He nodded to me in understanding, and faced the crowd again.

"Before these apprentices may become warriors, they must receive another scar to officially mark them as NightClan warriors. Copperfur and Frozengaze, their mentors, must do this." Twistedstar nodded to a deep orange tom and my mentor. Copperfur went up to Yellowpaw and scratched a shallow line on the unmarked side of his body from his shoulder to his tail. He didn't even flinch. Now it was my turn. I stood up proudly as Frozengaze also scratched a line.

"Now, these apprentices may receive their warrior names. Yellowpaw, do you swear to remain loyal to your Clan and follow the warrior code?" Yellowpaw nodded.

"I do."

"Then I now give you your warrior name. Yellowpaw, you will now be known as Yellowfoot. May StarClan watch over you to become the best warrior you can be." Yellowfoot stood up proudly as everyone called his new name.

"Echopaw, do you swear to remain loyal to your Clan and follow the warrior code?" Twistedstar seemed to have an edge to his voice.

"I do," I mewed as confidently as I could.

"Then I now give you your warrior name. Echopaw, you will now be known as Echopath. May StarClan watch over you to become the best warrior you can be."

_Echopath. _I liked my new name. I stood up straighter in pride.

"Echopath! Echopath! Echopath!" The Clan mewed in joy.

After that, everyone started to disperse. I leaped down from the tree and waited for Yellowfoot. The black tom leaped down from his perch and joined me. We walked side by side in silence. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yellowfoot, I'm- I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just so overwhelmed with running away and what Frozengaze said that I just... overreacted."

Yellowfoot looked at me in surprise.

"I forgive you! I probably would've done the same thing if I were you," he purred.

"Really? You do?" I felt relieved and happy at the same time.

"Of course I do!"

"Hey, Yellowfoot? Could I tell you something? Like, alone?" I looked around at the cats. I had to tell someone about what I had just learned, and Yellowfoot was the cat I could trust with my secret. His eyes widened in excitement and nodded his head. Together, we exited the camp.

* * *

"I need to tell you something. Like, important." I looked around to make sure no cat was watching. Yellowfoot nodded too.

"I need to tell you something, too." He took a step towards me.

"Well, it's just that... I really ran away because I hurt my own sister. Then I went to a strange cave and fell asleep and I was taken to StarClan. I saw my dad there, and I learned he was dead, but then I figured out he wasn't my dad, and-" Yellowfoot put his tail on my mouth gently.

"It's okay. I know you're going through a hard time right now. But I can help you get through it." The tom entwined his tail with mine.

"Are you saying that-" My mew was cut off as we touched noses.

"I love you, Echopath," he purred.


	10. Chapter 9- Warrior Ceremony

**Me: Hey fellow Warrior Cat nerds! Serendipity321 here. And today we have a special guest star: FIRESTAR! **

**But, instead of Firestar walking through the door, ****_Tigerstar walks through the door! GASP!_**

**Me: Hey, you're not Firestar! **

**Tigerstar: No I'm not. I came here to do the disclaimer. NOW LET ME DO IT OR I WILL KEEL YOU!**

**Me: Okay, jeez! If you want to do it that bad, go for it. **

**Tigerstar: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. **

**Me: Good job! Now you get a sticker!**

**Tigerstar: I DONT WANNA STICKER! **

**Me: Jeez. You're starting to remind me of Brindleclaw...**

**Tigerstar: Who the heck is Brindleclaw?**

* * *

Chapter 9, Stormpaw's POV

I can't believe she would do this to me.  
_Why?_ Was the question that kept running through my head.  
Ravenwing says I've been getting better the past couple of days, and I believe him. I just hope I heal soon so I can train with Ashpaw again.  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here under the High Ledge!" Amberstar's voice rang out through the clearing. Puzzled, I dragged myself to the entrance to the medicine den. Ashpaw and Freezepaw stood up in pride. They were being made into warriors! My pelt burned with jealousy.  
"Ashpaw and Freezepaw, you have both proved yourself worthy of becoming a warrior. Russetclaw, has Ashpaw met all the requirements to become a warrior?" Russetclaw, Ashpaw's mentor, nodded her head.  
"And you, Brindleclaw?" There was an edge to Amberstar's voice. Brindleclaw had a reputation for being crabby and senile all the time. For a scary second, I didn't think she was going to say yes. Then she sighed, and nodded her tortoiseshell head. Amberstar seemed relieved.  
"Then, by the powers of StarClan, Ashpaw, I now name you Ashclaw. Freezepaw, I now name you Freezefang. May your ancestors watch over you." The two newly named warriors' eyes gleamed in pride.  
"There is another apprentice whom I would like to make a warrior."  
I ran through all the apprentices who were old enough to be made a warrior. Waterpaw, a blue-gray she-cat, and I were the only ones who were old enough right now. But I was still healing. It was probably going to be Waterpaw...  
"Stormpaw, would you please come join us."  
Everyone's head turned to the medicine den where I was. What? Confusion and joy went through me. I stood up carefully and padded over to the High Ledge.  
"Shadowfoot, do you believe Stormpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Shadowfoot dipped her head proudly.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, you will now be known as Stormshadow."  
_Stormshadow._ I had expected it to be less graceful, like Stormclaw or Stormpelt.  
"Stormshadow! Stormshadow! Stormshadow!" The Clan called in pride.  
Yes! I was finally a warrior! Pride shimmered through me. By now, the moon rose high in the sky.  
I wonder if Echopaw is looking at the same moon.  
I missed her so much.  
I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted her to be next to me, getting her warrior name as well. I wonder if she feels bad for hurting me.  
I hope she does.  
"Stormshadow? Are you alright?"  
Morningheart came up to me with a worried look on his face. I realized that I had started to sway from side to side.  
"Yeah." I straightened myself up and started to walk towards the medicine den.  
"Can't you come to the warriors den with us?" Ashclaw and Freezefang stood behind me.  
"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." I turned and followed the two warriors into the warriors den. Exhausted, I collapsed on the nearest free den and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and I was in a completely different place. I was in an ugly, murky swamp. It reeked of stale water and gunk, and trees blocked out the moon and stars. _Was I in the Dark Forest? _

"The time of the prophecy has come, Stormshadow."  
What? Who said that? I whirled around, but saw nobody.  
"Who are you?" I mewed bravely.  
"I am Thornfang." A golden brown tom emerged from the mist.  
Thornfang. He was Twistedstar's mentor, the cat who had made him evil and bloodthirsty.  
"Why have you brought me here?" I stood bravely as he circled around me.  
"The time of the prophecy is nearing. There will be a battle, and you must kill your father."  
"But my father's already dead," I mewed in confusion.  
"Not your real father." The golden tabby turned and started to pad away.  
"What? Who is my real father?" I cried to him indignantly.  
"I won't tell you," he said back, and then he was gone.  
Moonclaw wasn't my father? The realization stunned me.  
But one part made sense. The prophecy.  
_When the sun has left, the storm will rise and defeat the twisted Clan._  
A huge battle was coming.


	11. Chapter 10- Leaving

**Me: Hey guys! It's me again. Thanks so much to all the reviewers! You have been super nice to me, especially since this is my first fanfic! **

**Echopath: What's a fanfic?**

**Me: You're a fanfic. **

**Echopath: Oooh kay... I can't tell if that was a compliment or not...**

**Me: Me either. Anyways, time for the disclaimer! **

**Stormshadow: Can I say it today?**

**Me: Fine. **

**Echopath: No fair! I was a warrior before her! **

**Me: ****You were a warrior_ one chapter _before her. That's not much time at all. **

**Stormshadow: Yes! HAHA! You just got burned! **

**Me: Could you just say the disclaimer already?**

**Stormshadow: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. **

**Me: Finally! Anyways, time for the next chappie! The big battle is coming soon... DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, it'll be a few chapters before we get there. XD**

* * *

Chapter 10, Echopath's POV

"All cats old enough to fight meet here by the High Tree!"

He's calling _another _meeting? They were starting to get old. I sighed and padded out of the den reluctantly. I brightened up when I saw Yellowfoot. He purred and gestured for me to sit down next to him. I plopped down by him and he entwined his tail with mine.

"What do you think the meeting's about this time?" I sighed to him.

"Probably to send yet another battle patrol." Yellowfoot seemed as reluctant as I was.

"Cats of NightClan. We have sent many battle patrols into MountainClan, but we have lost every time. But, this time, when we attack MountainClan, we will win and take it over!" A deafening yowl of excitement came from the NightClan cats. I looked at Yellowfoot in dismay.

"We will attack in three sunrises!" He bellowed.

I had to warn MountainClan.

If there was one cat I could take with me...

"Yellowfoot, I need to tell you something," I hissed under my breath to the tom.

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"I need to tell you in private. Come on." Then I led him out of camp.

* * *

"Yellowfoot, I'm going to warn MountainClan about the fight and help them train and fight against NightClan." A shocked silence came from the black tom.

"Why? I thought you supported NightClan," He mewed.

"I do, it's just... I can't let Twistedstar take over my birth Clan." I knew what would happen if NightClan won. Twistedstar would kill Amberstar first, then appoint himself as leader. Then he would kill all the cats who weren't loyal to him. Yellowfoot nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I can't come with you, though. I have to take care of my family." His mother, Quilltail, had gotten whitecough two sunrises ago, and I knew he was worried for her.

"Okay. I understand your decision, too." Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the thought of leaving him. I buried my muzzle in his fur.

"I love you more than anything," I whispered, and pulled away.

Looking back one last time at the tom, I raced out of the forest.


	12. Chapter 11- The Warning

Me:** Hey peoples! Serendipity321 here again! **

**Echopath: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Let somebody else do it for a change! How about... you! Cat in the front! What's your name? (Holds microphone up to cat)**

**Unknown cat: My name's buzzardX8! **

**Me: Cool name! Now would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Buzzard: YES! Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. **

**Me: Wow, you've even got it memorized! Here's your star sticker! (Hands it to Buzzard)**

**Buzzard: COOL! I'VE WANTED ONE OF THESE FOR SO LONG! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?!**

**Me: Oh, the dollar store.**

**Now every cat has rushed to the dollar store and bought ALL their star stickers! **

**Me: Uhh... guess I accidentally gave away my secret... (sweat drop) Oh well! Time for the chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 11, Stormshadow's POV

It was late at night when I heard the rustling of grass outside my den.

I silently got up and looked outside the den to investigate. A black she-cat was sneaking around outside! The scent of pine struck my nose. _NightClan. _In one swift bound, I leaped on the she-cat and pinned her down.

Wait a second.

It was Echopaw.

"Stormpaw!" She looked relieved.

"Well, it's Stormshadow now. Get off my territory," I hissed, not bothering to hide the contempt in my voice.

"No, I came here to warn you," She explained.

_To warn me? _"About what?" I loosened my grip a little.

"NightClan is going to attack again. But this time, Twistedstar plans to kill Amberstar and take over MountainClan."

_What? _He was going to take over? I let go of my sister, and she scrambled to her feet.

"They'll attack in three sunrises, and we have to get the Clan ready to attack. Twistedstar will stop at nothing to gain power," Echopaw explained.

"I believe you, but I've got to take you to Amberstar. She needs to know more than any cat." I flicked my tail for Echopaw to follow, and went inside of the leader's den.

* * *

"Echopaw, have you decided to rejoin our Clan?" Amberstar's kind amber eyes shone down on Echopaw.

"It's Echopath now, but I just came here to warn you about another attack," Echopath explained. I watched from a distance, but secretly I was glad that Echopath had come back. I missed her so much... I wish that I could've trained with her, and we could've become warriors together...

"Echopath, what is this attack?" Amberstar's eyes flashed in anger.

"Twistedstar is planning to take over MountainClan. He plans to kill you first and then appoint himself leader." My sister bowed her head in silence.

"WHAT?! That fox-hearted cat... no, more like badger-hearted cat." Amberstar stood up in rage.

"He will stop at nothing to gain power," Echopath mewed gravely.

"Could you help us defeat them? I know it's a lot for me to ask, but you know almost everything about NightClan. You could train us in their ways and help us defeat them," Amberstar meowed.

"That's what I came here to do!" My sister purred.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will start preparing to defeat NightClan!" Amberstar's eyes shone in hope for the Clan.

* * *

"Cats of MountainClan, today I have learned that NightClan is planning to attack, and take over the Clan," Amberstar told my Clan. Cats around me stood up and yowled in rage. The leader waited for the yowling to die down.

"But, we have hope. Echopath, who was taken to NightClan about a season ago, has come here to help us prepare for the battle." She stood to the side to reveal my sister. Almost every cat's eyes widened in recognition.

"Would you like to say a few words, Echopath?" The leader asked.

"Of course, Amberstar." Echopath stood proudly on top of the High Ledge, almost like a natural born leader.

"Cats of MountainClan. I have been to NightClan, and I've seen and used their battle techniques and moves. I've lived amongst them and trained with them. But now that Twistedstar has planned his attack, I couldn't just let MountainClan be taken over. So I've decided to come back for a short while so I can help you win the battle!" Yowls of approval came from the cats around me. Despite my anger towards the black-furred she-cat, I found myself yowling along with them.

"Now, let's get to training!" Her confident gaze met mine, and I forced myself to look away.

_Why was I so mad at Echopath? _That's what I was confused about.

"Stormshadow, I need to tell you something." Echopath padded up to me.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to say that- I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to you. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry about that too. I've felt so guilty this whole time, but I haven't had the chance to apologize until now. Please forgive me, Stormshadow," She mewed just loud enough for me to hear.

My anger at her all but melted away, and I broke into a loud purr.

"I do forgive you! I've missed you so much since you were taken away into NightClan. I've wanted things to go back to normal after all this time, but it hasn't," I mewed in relief.

"I never knew you felt this way! I'm glad you forgive me," She purred back.

And in that small moment, I knew that our bond has been put back together.

* * *

**Aww! Awesome sisterly love! XD Anyways, please ****review!**


	13. Chapter 12- The Day of the Battle

**Me: Hey peeps! Serendipity321 here again. This chappie is the start of the big battle! DUN DUN DUN! In case you get confused, this is about 2 days after Echopath arrives in MountainClan. :) Anyways, which kitty wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Stormshadow: I haven't done it that much! Can I do it please?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Stormshadow: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters.**

**Me: good job! Now ya get a sticker! **

**Stormshadow: Yay! I haven't gotten one of these since I was a kit! **

**Me: That really wasn't that long ago...**

**Stormshadow: Yeah it was. **

**Me: oh well. Read the chappie! :) And please review! **

* * *

Chapter 12, Stormshadow's POV

Early dawn light shone through the warriors' den.  
It was the day of the battle.  
The other warriors were already up. I saw Freezefang sharpening her claws and Echopath reviewing battle moves with the others.  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here by the High Ledge!" Amberstar's voice rang out through the clearing. I stood up and followed the other warriors outside the den.  
"Echopath! Wait up," I hissed, and ran up to my sister.  
"Do you think we'll win?" My sister's green eyes shone with worry.  
"Of course we will! We've got you on our side," I comforted. Echopath brightened up.  
"Cats of MountainClan! Today, there will be a battle against our enemy Clan, NightClan. But we have the advantage of knowing their moves and being on our own territory. We will defeat them, and Twistedstar will be no more!" Amberstar said in triumph. The whole Clan exploded in proud yowling. We would win the battle!  
"Now, I'll set up the patrols. Shadowfoot, Morningheart, Echopath, Stormshadow, Oneclaw, Snowfall, and I will fight. The rest of you, guard the camp in case Twistedstar sends a patrol here." Brindleclaw, Flashwing, and Russetclaw dipped their heads in understanding.  
"Now, let's move!" Amberstar flicked her tail for us to follow.

* * *

"Stormshadow! I need to tell you something important!" Echopath hissed in my ear.  
"What is it?" I tilted my ears towards her.  
"It's Twistedstar! He's-" Echopath started to say, but then her mew was cut off, accompanied by a thud.  
"Echopath!" I whirled around, and saw Twistedstar pinning her down. Her green eyes flashed in rage.  
"Get off of my sister," I growled fiercely.  
"But don't you want to know who your real father is?" He tilted his head to the side.  
"How-how did you know about that?" I hesitated.  
"_I'm_ your father! Don't you understand?" He yowled in frustration at me.  
What? That mange-pelt was my father?  
"How-how did this happen?" I stammered in my shock.  
"Well, you see, Snowfall was my mate first. Then that fox-hearted Moonclaw stole her from me! Soon after I joined NightClan, she realized she was expecting my kits, but lied to Moonclaw, and said that the kits were his," he spit bitterly.  
"Join me, Stormshadow. Together we can overthrow MountainClan, and I will appoint you leader." He looked up hopefully.  
I could be leader. I could be Stormstar, leading alongside my father, and I would be the greatest leader any cat has ever seen.  
"Stormshadow, don't listen to him!" Echopath struggled against the tabby's grip.  
I snapped back into reality. He wouldn't appoint me leader. He would appoint himself leader and keep Echopath and I prisoner forever.  
"No! I will never fight for you! Never!" I spit.  
"Suit yourself." Then the tabby soared through the air and landed heavily on me. I struggled against his grip, and managed to turn him to the side just enough so that I could wriggle out under his belly, and scrambled to my feet. We circled around each other, looking for an opening.  
"Stormshadow! Look out!"  
I looked up, and a flaming branch crashed down in front of me.  
The forest was on fire.  
Where was Twistedstar? I whipped around, trying to find him. The smoke constricted my vision to only a few pawsteps in front of me. More flaming branches and trees thundered down around me.  
All of a sudden, a deafening yowl came from behind. I whirled around, and Twistedstar pinned me down, clawing and scratching and biting.  
"Twistedstar! Stop!" I screamed in pain, and he smirked.  
"You're a cowardly kittypet," he taunted, "just like Moonclaw."  
"Don't talk about my father like that!" I snarled in fury, and struggled to get out of his grip.  
"Oh, I will. And you'll be joining him shortly."  
He means to kill me? My eyes widened in fear.  
"Goodbye, Stormshadow," he cackled, and raised a claw.  
Then everything went black. 


	14. Chapter 13- In StarClan

**Me: Hey warrior cat nerds! What's up? **

**Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN**

**Me: Aw, come on! I'm hallucinating again? **

**Nyan Cat: Yes, you are! Now, can the rainbow poptart cat say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Fine. **

**Nyan Cat: Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. She doesn't own me either!**

**Me: Why would I own you?**

**Nyan Cat: I dunno! Well, bye bye! (Disappears back into Rainbow Poptart land)**

**Me: Ooh-kay. Well, anyways, read the chappie! I bet you're going to like it!**

* * *

Chapter 13, Stormshadow's POV

My eyes flew open. _Where was I? _My heart sank as I recognized the beautiful clearing of StarClan, and the previous events came back to me. _No. I can't be dead! My Clanmates need me! _I raced to a pool of water, one that I knew would let me see the world below. I saw myself, a lifeless body, surrounded in a huge pool of blood. Twistedstar was standing over it triumphantly, my blood staining his paws. I felt sick to my stomach. That was _me. He killed me! _Fury burned under my pelt.

"Stormshadow," a cat behind me mewed. I turned around to see a skinny silver pelt.

"Moonclaw!" I sobbed, and buried my muzzle in his fur. "I can't believe he killed me."

"He killed both of us. You were very brave. I'm so proud of you," he mewed.

"I need to go back. My Clanmates need me! I haven't even fulfilled the prophecy yet!" I yowled in frustration.

"Ssh. It's okay. It's okay," he comforted as sobs shook my body.

"Do you know of any cats who can bring me back?" I looked up at him hopefully.

"Well, there is _one_ cat who may be able to bring you back."

"Really?" My heart soared out if my chest. _I could go back! _

"Yes. Follow me." He flicked his tail for me to follow.

* * *

"Mountainstar. Are you awake?" Moonclaw called to a purplish she-cat. _Mountainstar. She was the first leader of MountainClan! _

"I am now," she sighed, and stretched out her legs.

"This is Stormshadow, the cat of the prophecy-"

"She's a prophecy cat? I was a prophecy cat once." Mountainstar studied me carefully.

"Would you _please _not interrupt me?"

"Okay, okay. Go on."

"Well, she obviously died, but she hasn't fulfilled the prophecy yet. And she can't fulfill it unless she's in the real world. She was wondering if you could bring her back."

"Only if you say the magic word..." She taunted.

"Ugh... is it please again?"

"Nope. It's just please."

"Could you just get me out of here?" I sighed.

"Fine, fine. Get ready, though. You may feel some side effects, such as nausea, blurry vision, headaches-"

"Just stop it, Mountainstar."

"Okay, okay. Sending you back into the world in three... two... one..."

Then a bright white flash of light filled my vision, and I was gone from StarClan.

* * *

I woke with a start. The smell of scorched wood filled my nostrils, and I was lying in a strange liquid. Somehow I could tell it was blood. My neck throbbed with pain. _Twistedstar must have slit my throat. _That fox-hearted cat. As I gathered my senses, I realized that someone's muzzle was buried in my fur. Tears gushed down my flank from the cat. I weakly lifted my head, and saw black fur.

"Echopath?" I mewed weakly. The she-cat's head shot up.

"Stormshadow?" she breathed in disbelief.

"I-I'm alive." _Thank you so much, Mountainstar._

"Wait, you were just dead! I was so sure that you had left me and-"

"It's alright, Echopath. I _was_ in StarClan, but Mountainstar brought me back because I hadn't fulfilled the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"Well, it goes like this: When the sun has left, the storm will rise and defeat the twisted Clan."

"Woah, you're a prophecy cat! Awesomeness!"

"I need to defeat Twistedstar. I- I have to kill him. Echopath, I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill anything besides prey, and that's different."

"Just think about defeating him when we get back to the battlefield."

"Oh yeah, the battle! I totally forgot about that." I managed a smile.

"Come on. Let's defeat him together." Then, Echopath pushed me up, and I was standing again.

"Thank you," I mewed, and we both ran back into the midst of battle.


	15. Chapter 14- The Storm Rises

**Me: Hey dudes! What's up? Serendipity321 here again with another chappie! **

**Echopath: Ooh! Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Fine. **

**Echopath: Yay! Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just- AAAAHHHH!**

**Stormshadow has just come with a hose, and sprayed Echopath away!**

**Stormshadow: I've always wanted to do that... Anyways, Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. **

**Me: That's the way, Stormshadow! Now take this wet sticker!**

**Stormshadow: Aww! It's soaking wet!**

**Me: Well, that's your own fault.**

**Stormshadow: Yeah... **

* * *

Chapter 14, Stormshadow's POV

Echopath and I stood near the edge of the forest, looking at the battle. It was obvious that we were losing. I could see Morningheart being tackled by three cats at once. Snowfall was cornered by a pile of rocks by two huge toms, and Ashclaw was pinned under a gray tabby. I growled in anger.

"We have to help them!" I told Echopath, and leaped out of the undergrowth. My pawsteps thundered over to where Snowfall was, and I leaped onto one of the huge toms. My claws ripped at his tan tabby fur, and he turned around in surprise. He bucked to try to throw me off, but I dug my claws into his skin. He yowled in agony as I raked my claws down his spine.

"Snowfall! Run!" I hissed to the white-furred warrior. She nodded and raced away.

"Solclaw! Help!" The tabby hissed to the other tom.

"Coming, Lizardtooth!" The tortoiseshell slammed into me, and I went flying through the air. I landed heavily on the ground away from them, and scrambled to my feet.

A little ways away from me, Freezefang was fighting a glossy black she-cat. The cat was bigger and stronger, and she felled the white warrior with a swipe of her paw.

"Freezefang! I got your back!" I hissed to her, and lunged into the black she-cat, knocking her onto her stomach. Her fur ripped under my paws as I raked my claws down her back. Blood pooled around the she-cat as I scratched her.

"Help! Someone help!" She screeched. I bit down onto her tail-tip, then let her go. She pelted away into the undergrowth, yowling like a tiny kit.

"I owe you one," Freezefang meowed to me, then raced off to help Ashclaw.

I searched around for the one cat I had to defeat. There. Fighting on a rise, felling three of my Clanmates with a single swipe of his paw. Anger filled my vision as I ran furiously towards Twistedstar.

I saw the spirits of my ancestors running beside me, filling my paws with strength. I saw Rainpaw, an apprentice who died in a fox attack. The purplish pelt of Mountainstar sprinted beside me, a proud look on her face. I saw Sandclaw, my grandmother, racing beside me, her once dull pelt shining with starlight. And finally, Moonclaw's silver pelt. Their strength and wisdom filled me as I bounded up the rise to where Twistedstar fought. Yowling in fury, I leaped onto him, my claws raking his soft belly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? I thought I killed you!" He spit, his voice filled with poison.

"Well, you did. But I'm not dead anymore," I hissed.

Then Twistedstar pushed up with all his strength, and I fell backwards and tumbled down the steep slope. The huge tabby leaped onto me and started scraping my underbelly with thorn-sharp claws.

_No! I'm not going to die again today!_

I growled determinedly and pushed the huge tabby upwards. He gasped in shock as I kicked him away from me. The heavy cat went flying, and slammed against a rock face.

"No! I won't let you defeat me!" He hissed in fury, and as we leaped towards each other, a bolt of lightning flashed. Its boom echoed all across the clearing. Our claws met, and rain started pouring down.

The sun is hidden by the storm.

_When the sun has left, the storm will rise and defeat the twisted Clan._

Our claws met, and another bolt of lightning struck. I clawed and bit and scratched at the tom furiously, letting the red of rage take over. I dodged a high swipe and attacked him for a few seconds before withdrawing again. I did this over and over until Twistedstar let out a yowl of frustration, and leaped towards me. I waited until the last minute, then leaped to the side. The tabby' eyes widened as he tumbled into a patch of thorns.

"You fox-hearted cat!" He screeched in fury as thorns dug into his pelt.

"Are you going to stay there, or are you going to come fight me, like a real warrior?" I taunted.

Twistedstar yowled in frustration and launched himself at me again. I dove to the side again, and he skidded into the hard earth. Disoriented, he slowly got up. _Now._ I ran up to him and flattened him against the earth, one paw pressed against his neck.

"Are you going to kill me, like I killed you?" He laughed, blood bubbling at his lips as he spoke.

I could do this. I would kill him. I raised an unsheathed paw, and started to bring it down on his face.

No. I _can't_ do this.

At the last moment, I brought my paw to the side.

"I won't kill you."

Twistedstar's eyes gleamed.

"But I _will_ banish you. By the powers of StarClan, you are no longer a leader. Your name will now be Twistedheart, your former name, and you are never welcome in any of the Clans again." I lifted my paw off his neck.

"You dare let me go? Why?" He laughed.

"Because you're my father. I can't kill kin. Now leave."

He stood there for a shocked second.

"Fine. I will leave. But know that you will never be safe from me. When you go hunting alone by the border, always watch your back. Because I will be there. And I will have my revenge," he threatened ominously, and turned to leave.

"Wait, and one more thing," I called to him, and he turned back around.

"Don't ever call me your daughter again."

Hurt glimmered in his eyes, then he sprinted off the battlefield and away from the forest.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15- The New Leader

**Me: Hey dudes! I just realized after posting this the first time that I totally forgot the disclaimer! Oh well, I'm really forgetful. :D**

**Snowfall: Hello? Disclaimer?**

**Me: Go ahead, say it already! **

**Snowfall: YAY! (Fangirl squeal) Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. **

**Me: Good job! Now ya get a sticker!**

**Snowfall: YAY! Why are they soaking wet?**

**Me: It's a long story. Well, anyways, please read and review! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15, Echopath's POV

"Cats of NightClan! I know that your leader has been banished and your deputy has been killed," Amberstar yowled to my Clan. Murmurs of sadness wove through the surrounding cats.

"But tonight, StarClan will choose a new leader." She looked expectantly next to her on the High Tree. The air shimmered and sparkled next to her, and a black she-cat appeared.

"Nightstar, you were the first leader of NightClan. I trust you to choose the right cat to be leader." Nightstar nodded, then surveyed the surrounding cats. Her gaze rested on me, and a look of approval crossed her face.

"Echopath, you helped defeat an evil that would take over all the Clans. You sacrificed so much for your Clan and MountainClan, without expecting anything else in return. Well, now you will be rewarded. Echopath, you shall be the new leader of NightClan!"

Happiness and shock filled me, so much that I thought I was going to explode. I was going to be Echostar. I was going to be leader!

"Thank you so much, Nightstar! I won't let you down." The past leader dipped her head happily.

"Echostar! Echostar!" Yellowfoot cheered in pride, and the rest followed.

"Echostar! Echostar! Echostar!" The Clan roared. Amberstar gestured her tail to sit up in the High Tree, and I leaped as high as I could go.

"Cats of NightClan! I would like to pick the new deputy now." I looked around at my Clan, and tried to envision all the cats as leader. Yellowfoot was my first thought, but he's my mate. Blackspider? Nah. But what about Frozengaze? He's a great warrior, and he taught me almost everything I know._  
_

"Frozengaze. Will you be my deputy?" The brown and black tom stood in surprise.

"I would love to, Echostar. I'll serve you well."

"Frozengaze! Frozengaze!" The Clan cheered, and I leaped off the High Tree.

"Echostar, you still need to get your nine lives. May I come with?" Cloverfoot, the medicine cat, asked.

"Of course. Should we leave now?"

"Yes, we probably should." Cloverfoot flicked his tail for me to follow, and we left the camp.

* * *

"Echopath, are you ready to gain your nine lives?" Moonclaw stood in front of me, along with 8 other cats.

"Yes, I am." I stood up straighter as the silver tom approached me. I was scared, not knowing what to expect.

"With your first life, I give you courage. Use it when nobody else can, to vanquish your fears." Then he touched his nose to mine. Searing pain surged through me, and I gasped. It felt as if a fire were blazing right through me. I fell to my knees, and waited for the pain to pass. When it finally did, I shakily stood back up.

Moonclaw went back into the crowd of cats, and Mountainstar stepped forward.

"With your second life, I give you humor. Use it when the Clan needs cheering up." She touched her nose to mine, and burning pain went through me again. After it passed, Mountainstar disappeared, replaced by a black tom.

"I'm Stormclaw, and I was Mountainstar's deputy. I died when a rockslide fell on me. But I had the strength to keep fighting, to try to push the rocks off of me. I give you my strength as your third life. Use it well." Fire blazed through me again, and I imagined myself in Stormclaw's place, pushing rocks off myself.

Next, a blue-gray she-cat came up.

"I'm Blueheart, and I died in a NightClan raid. I died protecting my kits. I now give you a mother's love for your fourth life. Use it to protect your Clan like they are your kits." I had expected this one to be the least painful, but instead, it was the most. I fell to my knees, and waited for the pain to pass. When I got back up, a tiny golden kit stood there.

"I'm Goldenkit. You may not remember me, but I was a kit the same time as you. I died of greencough. But, I was and am very energetic. So, with your fifth life, I give you energy." Goldenkit reached up to touch noses with me, and the pain seemed to energize me, keep me going. I stood up straighter as another cat came up, a white apprentice. I purred as I recognized her face.

"Rainpaw! It's so nice to see you." Rainpaw had died in a fox attack when she was really young.

"With your sixth life, I give you wisdom. Use it to lead your Clan and make wise decisions that nobody else could." We touched noses, and I could feel myself becoming smarter, wiser. After She left, a sandy she-cat stepped up.

"Sandclaw!" I purred in affection.

"I died as an elder, but I still retained my gentleness, even when I was dying. I want to give that same gentleness to you." We touched noses, and the fire was gentler.

After Sandclaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped up to me.

"I'm Spottedheart, and I was the first medicine cat of MountainClan. I couldn't heal a cat who had greencough, and I was so sure I wasn't supposed to be a medicine cat that I almost quit my duties. But then I realized it wasn't my fault she died, so I became determined to heal cats, and I became the most respected medicine cat. With your eighth life, I give you determination. Use it to persevere, even when you doubt yourself." We touched noses, and the blazing pain gave me determination, to get through the pain.

"Echopath, are you ready for your last life?" I looked up to see a bright orange tom.

"Yes." I stood up straighter as he came towards me.

"I'm Firestar, the ThunderClan leader long, long ago. I had to have compassion for a murderer in the Clan in order for the Clan to go on. With your last life, I give you compassion. Use it to care for the ones you love," he said, and touched noses. Once the pain was over, relief filled me, and I dipped my head in thanks.

"But there is another prophecy, one that concerns your future kits."

"Wait-my future kits?"

"Yes. Your kits will have powers unlike any other. Now, can I say the prophecy?"

"Yes, of course." I dipped my head for him to continue.

"The dark will control,

While the sun must rise.

Through the night and through the day,

The evil you must despise.

Or all will die."

"Wait, but Firestar- what does that mean?"

"I can't tell you. It's your kit's prophecy, not yours."

"Okay, I understand."

"It's time for you to return to your Clan. Good luck, Echostar."

"Echostar! Echostar! Echostar!" The cats of StarClan yowled, while the dream faded away.


	17. Chapter 16- Epilogue (Stormshadow's POV)

**Me: Hey Warrior Cat Fans! Serendipity321 here again. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I've been really busy. Anyways, I'm sorry to say this, but the next chappie will probably be the last. (Tear) But there will definitely be a sequel, about Echostar's future kits! What should be their names? I know there will be three of them, and I've got two names already. But I dunno what the third one should be named! Do you guys have any ideas? PM me or post in the reviews if you have any good names. **

**Stormshadow: Wow, that was long! And boring! Oh well, since this is my chappie, can I say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Of course! Just say it already! **

**Stormshadow: Yay! Serendipity321 doesn't own warriors, just the plot and her own characters. Oh, are the stickers dry yet?**

**Me: Nope! I took 'em a flume ride with me, and I dropped them into the water! **

**Stormshadow: NOOOOOOO! WHY? THE POOR INNOCENT STICKERS! THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!**

**Me: Jeez, calm down! I was just kidding. Here's a sticker! **

**Stormshadow: Why didn't you tell me that earlier, before I embarrassed myself in front of all these viewers? **

**Me: Because I wanted you to embarrass yourself. **

**Stormshadow: Ugh, I'm done. Just done. (Walks away) **

**Me: Wow. Uh... anyways, please read and review! **

* * *

Chapter 16- Stormshadow's POV

"Good job, Poppypaw! Now, crouch down and leap on his back!" I yowled to a reddish apprentice. The she-cat bunched her legs together and soared onto the back of another golden apprentice. The tom growled in protest, and bucked up and down to get Poppypaw off. The young she-cat miraculously held on, and finally brought the bigger tom down.

"That's not fair! You had Stormshadow to coach you!" The golden tom muttered, and pushed the smaller apprentice off.

"Oh, come on, Lionpaw. We all know I'm better than you," she teased, and shoved him playfully.

"Great job, Poppypaw! You too, Lionpaw," I said.

"Thanks! What move are we gonna learn next?" Poppypaw asked.

I looked up at the sky to see what time it was. The sun had already set out of view, and stars were starting to appear.

"Actually, it's getting late. We should head back to camp." I beckoned the two apprentices with a flick of my tail, and they raced up to me.

Just a few sunrises ago, I had gotten Poppypaw as an apprentice. I had felt so proud when Amberstar had called my name to mentor her. She's everything I could've asked for in an apprentice: attentive and ready to learn, yet has a sense of fun as well. I had liked her from the first day of training.

"Hey, Stormshadow, what are the stars up there for?" Poppypaw looked up in awe at the twinkling stars.

"Haven't you ever seen stars before?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah, but nobody ever told me what they were actually _for."_

"They're not _for_ anything. They're actually cats. All of them. Each one you see is a warrior who's died. You see that bright one there?" I pointed my tail to one right by the moon. "That one's my dad, Moonclaw. He died when I was only a kit. He died in battle, but he still lives on in StarClan."

"Really?" She breathed. I nodded.

We sat there looking at the stars for a moment, until a voice came from behind.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I jumped and whipped around, and I saw a golden brown tom.

"Oh, it's just you, Brackenflame," I sighed in relief.

Brackenflame had just been named warrior just half a moon ago. All the she-cats adored him. He was considered the handsomest tom in MountainClan, with his long, golden brown fur, perfectly shaped head, and stunning deep green eyes. I thought he was full of himself until we were stuck on a hunting patrol together. We were forced to hunt together, and he was actually really nice to me. I still don't see what's so great about him, though.

Poppypaw and Lionpaw nudged each other, and snickered.

"We'll leave you two alone," Lionpaw sheepishly mewed, and they ran through a thick patch of grass.

"What is it now, Grass-On-Fire?" I teased him once they were gone.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, you're a beautiful she-cat, and-"

"Aww, that's sweet!"

"Would you let me finish? Well, you're the prettiest she-cat I've ever seen, and I want to ask you... will you be my mate?"

The question totally threw me off guard. I've never thought that he liked me-not even a little bit- until now. Well, I guess it made some sense. All those times when his friends nudged him when I passed by, all those times when his she-cat followers' envious faces followed me across the clearing. And maybe I liked him back.

I twined my tail with his, and looked deep into his emerald green eyes.

"Of course I would be your mate," I purred, and we touched noses.

"Yes! I told you they would touch noses!"

"Quiet! They'll hear us!"

I looked where the muffled voices had come from; a patch of thick grass, where I could just make out reddish and golden fur.

"Come out of there, guys," I told the two apprentices. There was silence for a second, until a she-cat's voice protested, "C'mon, Lionpaw." Then Poppypaw and Lionpaw left their hiding spot.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Umm... we wanted to see what love was?" Lionpaw suggested lamely.

"Really? That's a lame excuse," Brackenflame sighed.

"Just go back to camp, will you?" I asked.

"Okay, fine." Then the young cats raced through the brambles leading to the camp.

* * *

Everything is finally at peace in the camp.

Mintleaf's second litter of kits had been born about a moon ago. Breezekit, Emberkit, and Treekit keep pouncing on my tail to get me to play with them. It's rather annoying, actually.

With new life has come death as well. Sadly, the elder Suntail had just died two moons ago. He always told the best stories, and was the wisest elder in MountainClan. Everyone mourned his death.

But although there's peace, I keep wondering about what Twistedstar had said. I could remember his words clearly. _"Fine. I will leave. But know that you will never be safe from me. When you go hunting alone by the border, always watch your back. Because I will be there. And I will have my revenge."_

I know he will return one day. I don't know how, or when. But when he does, the Clan will have to be ready for him. Every Clan will. Because when he does come back, he'll stop at nothing to regain power.

And he will come for me.


End file.
